Xja Kranon
Category: Jedi Members Category: Deceased Members Xja Xranon was a Guardian Jedi Master and mentor of deceased Jedi Knight Sephiroth. Childhood and Family Xja Kranon was born on Onderon as the third son of the Jedi Philosopher and Historian Eicca Kranon. Despite his father's genes, Xja was the only one who had a force ability between his brothers. His mother was an Onderon Diplomat and brothers were going to follow the same career. His father, Eicca had discovered Xja's force sensitivity when he was 3. Before sending him to the Jedi Academy, he made a decision that he was going to teach his son the philosophy and the history of the Jedi as well as Force training himself. After teaching him for 6 years, at the age of 9, Xja was at last sent to Jedi Academy. Despite his unacceptable age, he welcomed to the Order because of the both intense mental and physical training given by his father. Days in Jedi Order After training by Temple instructors for 4 years, Master Karrack had been appointed to train young Xja Kranon. Now 13 year old Xja Kranon was a Jedi Padawan. For another 6 years, Xja and his mentor Karrack traveled along the universe and faced with various challenging adventures. At the age of 15, he built his first very own crystal blue lightsaber on Ilum and 4 years later, he had been promoted to Jedi Knight at the age of 19. Shortly after his promotion, his master Karrack had disappeared weirdly for months and Bori Hogas had been appointed as Xja's new mentor. However it didn't take long. His new master had fallen to the darkness and left the order. After that failure, Draethos Jedi Master Dix-Rut started to lecture him. Few months later, his true master Karrack had returned from his mysterious hiatus. Xja was happy after Karrack's return but otherwise he was feeling cursed at the same moment. His second master, Bori Hogas' fall and Dix-Rut's sudden death shortly after Karrack's arrival affected him too much. Hopefully Karrack didn't leave his apprentice this time and continued to teach him until Xja got promoted to Jedi Master. Moreover, Xja Kranon had started training of two padawans after he was promoted to Knight. First one was his most trusted companion, Sephiroth and the second one was a little innocent girl, Sinatra. Galaxial War While Xja Kranon was at his last days under the mentorship of Dix-Rut, he and his master had been appointed to a dangerous mission on smuggler moon of Nar Shaddaa with Jason Altor and one his padawans, Haldir Qel-Droma. Just before the end of that mission, a weird message had called them back to the temple by Lucius Vos. His old master, Bori Hogas with more known name Lord Kracor was going to attack Bir'tedor. Xja had teamed up with his original master, Karrack and fellow padawan, Sephiroth to command the Jedi Forces against the darkness. During the war, Xja Kranon had confronted with his ex-master and after a fierce duel, Xja had managed to beat his now-Sith master without killing. Despite Kranon's victory, Bir'tedor was falling down fast. With an immediate announcement by Vos, all forces were ordered to pull back and leave the planet to the hands of Sith. On the way out of the battlefield, Xja had nearly killed himself to save his master. All Jedi were wounded but Xja's situation was the most critical one. Karrack and Sephiroth immediately took him back to Sal Maro and then Healer Zaria to save him. After 2 months in a bacta tank, Xja had discharged from medical treatment. But there was no time to rest. Few days later, Xja had been appointed to another resistance against Sith. Enemies were going to dominate the Jedi Bastion of Ossus. Sith again struck with a massive power but with the help of Jason Altor's savior reinforcements, Ossus had been protected. On several planets, war had continued but finally, Sith and Jedi agreed on a peace treaty. The danger was gone for that moment. But there was more dangerous opponent waiting for them. The Galactic Alliance. Death of a Master Shortly after the treaty, a big ceremony held on the gardens of Jedi Temple on Sal Maro. Jedi Knights Zaria Secura, Jason Altor, Jacen Vandaar and Xja Kranon was going to be promoted to Jedi Masters, at the same time Sephiroth to Jedi Knight. The temple was filled with happy moments but Xja and Sephiroth had not known that only one mission left in front of their future. Because of Cracken's arrest on Bothawui, Galactic Alliance had started to separate ways with Jedi. After an unsuccessful negotiation attempt, Galactic Alliance had declared war against Jedi order. In few hours, GA forces started to attack Jedi forces around the Galaxy but the most destructive attack was through the Jedi Temple on Coruscant resulted in several Jedi deaths and most importantly Xja himself, his padawan Sephiroth and Nei Reska. Jedi Master Xja Kranon had sacrificed himself to clear the way of younglings through Sal Maro and became one with the Force... Out of Character Info *Xja Kranon was one of the first Jedi converted from Sith on The Sith Council. *In spite of role player's other name choices for his characters, Xja Kranon absolutely has no meaning. *Role player uses two characters for Xja's appearance; first one is a major Marvel hero Thor and the other one is a canon Jedi Master, Roblio Darté. *Xja Kranon was the second character of the player on The Sith Council. *The role player of Xja Kranon is also the player of those characters; Jedi Master Elric de Odin and deceased Sith Acolyte Darth Decessus.